


Reunited

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, hela being both tough and soft, this one's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: After being trapped for millennia, Reader is finally reunited with her queen.





	Reunited

You lost all sense of time in your prison. There was no sound or light, and you couldn’t even move a muscle. You were trapped within your own body, unable to do anything but turn your mind inwards.

When your sentence had been chosen as an eternal sleep, you'd thought you would simply lose consciousness until your queen returned. But instead, it merely meant your body was resting, frozen as it was the day you were placed under this curse. But your mind was wide awake, and with nothing else to think of, was forced to relive that awful day over and over. The day you had rebelled, the day you were placed into this awful nightmare, the day you lost your queen. Hela.

You had been one of Asgard's best fighters, second to almost none. But you rarely stood out from the rest of the soldiers until Hela, Odin's daughter and executioner, chose you to be her own executioner. And, after enough time, the two of you had become lovers. You had been loyal to Asgard, but after that your loyalty had come to lie solely with her.

So, when Odin decided to become a ‘peaceful’ king and Hela rebelled, you rebelled with her. But her betrayal was not taken lightly. You were fought back, Hela's undead army destroyed, her wolf, Fenris, chained down, and Hela banished, locked away by Odin's power. After all that, only you remained to continue fighting, but you, too, were ultimately defeated, and rather than just being locked up, you were put into your eternal sleep and locked away somewhere dark and quiet.

Many times, your mind broke with rage, grief, and boredom. The only thing that brought you back together was the hope that one day your queen would return. But over time, even that hope began to fade.

CRACK!

If you could jump, you would have.

CRACK!

What was that?

CRACK! 

You heard the sound of large rocks hitting the ground. You wished you could open your eyes to see what was happening.

A moment later, you heard a softer sound, like someone landing on the ground, and then footsteps. You could recognize those footsteps anywhere. They were Hela's! If you could cry in joy, you would. You longed to call out for her, to see her, to feel her. For the first time in however long, you fought against your curse, struggling with all your power to move.

You heard her speak. “Fenris, what have they done to you?” Was Fenris here, too? All this time, and you hadn't even known. You struggled harder. You could hear her coming closer. She let out a gasp. “Y/N, my darling!” You felt her hand cup your face, and you tried to call her name, to move your lips and force sound through them, but you couldn't. Internally, you screamed in frustration.

“With the eternal flame, you are reborn!” Hela said, and through your eyelids you saw a bright, green light. A wave of power rushed through you and you gasped.

You coughed and gasped, replacing the stale air in your lungs. You opened your eyes, flinching at the light far above you from an open hole in the ceiling. Your body ached, and you felt your joints pop and crack as you attempted to move.

You felt a hand stroking your hair. You slowly turned your head, squinting through the light and your bleary vision to see Hela. She looked quite a bit older than she had when you last saw her, but she was still just as beautiful and there was no mistaking that look in her eyes as she watched over you. Finally, you did begin to weep with joy. You tried saying her name, but all that came out was a rough croak from years of not being used.

“Shh, I’m here,” she said. Forcing yourself to move, you sat up and threw your arms around her, ignoring the ache in your bones. Her arms wrapped around you, holding you close to her. For a moment, the two of you remained in the embrace, relishing the feel of each other again. Finally, you pulled back.

“How long?” you croaked.

“Several millennia,” she said.

_Several millennia_? It had been that long? “And Odin?” you asked.

 “He's dead,” she answered.

Good. Although, for what he had done, he deserved worse. “Wish I’d seen it,” you said.

Hela chuckled. “That's more or less what I said.”

You smiled. You'd missed her laugh. And her voice. And being close to her. You felt tears forming in your eyes again and you blinked them away. “Missed you,” you said, pulling her into another hug.

“I missed you, too,” she replied.

You were interrupted by a voice calling from up above. “Should I come down with you?”

Hela sighed, pulling away from the hug and calling back, “No!”

You furrowed your brow at the unfamiliar voice. “That's just Skurge. He’s the new gate keeper,” she explained.

Your throat still hurt too much to talk, so rather than a full question, you merely asked, “Heimdall?”

She shrugged. “A lot has changed since we’ve been gone. They don’t even remember us,” she said, her voice becoming cold and bitter. “But I plan to remedy that. Once you've recovered, we'll continue our conquest. I’ll rule as I rightfully should, and you'll be by my side.”

You nodded. You knew it wasn’t a question, but you confirmed her words, anyway. “My queen,” you said, bowing your head.

You felt her hand on your chin, lifting your head and placing a brief kiss to your lips. “Let's get going. We have work to do.”

Yes, you did. You would recover quickly, you had to, and then you'd fight at your queen’s side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor Marrilyn!  
> Sorry this one is so short! Hope ya'll like it, anyway!


End file.
